shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tensoba Zaimon/Personality and Relationships
Personality Tensoba shares many personality traits with that of a hyena he seems to have a sick sense of humor. Laughing at many things and often cracking jokes, in a sarcastic manner. Other than this, Tensoba is clearly a big suck up. He seems to side with whoever holds the favor in a battle. This was shown whenever he had left Kojiro and then going back to him, whenever he had better and more power. But he is a conman and he had often ticked Kojiro into that Tensoba was captured and was held at gun point to sever the marines and World Government. Tensoba seems to not like to have the blame placed on him and such; he will weasel his way out of anything. He is also somewhat of a coward, he likes to send in subordinates to fight for him. Tensoba does take great pride in his careers as a pirate, doctor and a commander of the west divisions of the Tyrant pirates. But it does seem that Tensoba is a mad scientist to the point that he does look into a battle as the best time to do an experiment. So he takes no one out of his chose for an experiment, but he is also very secret as well. He no one and he means no one knows that he had a devil fruit power. Even though Kojiro had given him a devil fruit, Tensoba had tricked Kojiro into thinking that he had hide the fruit and not ate it. But as a secret hypnotist he is able to get most to come into his power and easily manipulate Kojiro into giving him money for his research. Relationships The Tyrant Pirates Kojiro Tensoba seems to be a suck up to Kojiro, but he is a two faced bastard. He manipulates Kojiro in such a way, that Tensoba is able to get whatever he wishes. But Kojiro is fooled by this and completely trusts Tensoba, but Tensoba does seem to sing high praises to Kojiro. For a few reason the first being that, Kojiro is his captain and his source for money. But it annoys Tensoba to no end that Kojiro is a big pervert and what he does to women. He often comments to the other members that those women could have been such great test subjects. Mudon It would seem that these two don't really get along, Mudon is a very stern woman and is basically a dictator. Often this clashes with each others personalities, Tensoba often comments on how boring and dry the woman is. Mudon herself also comments about how much of a suck up the man is, but he would appear that Mudon is jealous that Tensoba had Kojiro's trust. While she was trying for years to gain it, but it does seem that he and her, along with Mano are in it all together to go with their plan and see how long they can play Kojiro. Mano Even though Tensoba and Mudon may be on bad terms, Mano and Tensoba are very close. They are both have the the trust of Kojiro and as such they both manipulate Kojiro into doing whatever they want. They both are equally loyal to whomever has the the favor of power and such, so the two have a high respect for each other. Western Divisions Among the Western Division, he has gained a high respect because of his smarts and his plans that have been put into place. It would seem that many allies in the west blue are loyal to Tensoba, before Kojiro. They are on for their plan for the defection and killing Kojiro in order for them to become the greatest crew int he world. However, there have been a few people whom have tried to tell Kojiro of these, but they had never reached Kojiro to do so. Friends Respira Tensoba and Respira are very close friends, they both address each other as Jikei showing that they seem to be almost brothers. Respira and Tensoba share many of the personality traits, but they have a high respect for each other. Whenever Tensoba often goes to visit Respira, they discuss several things and an agreement has been made. That Respira and Tensoba will work closely together for whenever, they betray Kojiro and have him killed. That his remnants shall wish to join Demetrius and the Hakuri crew, so Respira is his way to them. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages